Don't look back
by XxKayaraxX
Summary: Lorelai and Christopher are together. By accident she finds out that Chris cheated on her. What will bring the Future?


Hello, this is my first story. Hope you like it.

Some important things you have to know before reading:

- there is **no** Rory  
- Luke and Lorelai didn't know each other at beginning of the story  
- Lukes Grandma is still alive

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I am back again darling! Can you help me with the bags?" Lorelai closed the door with her back, dropped the key on the sideboard and put the purchases on the floor. "Chris... where are you? Please help me. There are more bags in the car." There was no reaction. _Where the hell could he be? We want to go to the cinema. _She rolled her eyes. Just as she had finished stowing everything away the phone started to ring.

"I'm coming..." She quickly ran into the hall and picked up the phone. "Lorelai Gilmore speaking."  
"Hello I'm Babara. You have to be the maid. I'd like to speak with the head of the household."  
"Excuse me, but you must have dialled the wrong number. We haven't a maid."  
"It's the connection of Christopher Hayden, isn't it?"  
"Yes but..."  
"Well, then I'd like to talk to him."  
"Maybe, I could help you?"  
"Sorry honey, would you talk to anybody about things that only concern you and your boyfriend?" _Honey? Anybody? Who the hell does she think she is? _Lorelai was at the point of answering with the right words as she became suspicious. But the woman at the other side continued, before she could react.  
"Can I speak with my boyfriend please?" _Boyfriend? Chris is my boyfriend and... _Lorelai was totally confused.  
"Your what?"  
"I'd like to speak with my boyfriend Chris. Is that so difficult to understand?"  
"Nothing... He isn't there."  
"Okay, I'll try later again", said the woman and hung up.

With trembling hands Lorelai hung up. Did the woman mean this seriously? Was Chris her boyfriend, her Chris? She was his girlfriend. That meant... Lorelai leaned against the wall to not collapse at once. Her eyes filled with tears. Chris was cheating her. It couldn't be true. He never would do something like that. Not Christopher. He loved her so much. He had told her this morning. She slowly sat down. She couldn't think clearly anymore. Her head was empty.

After a small eternity she got up carefully. She was startled when she looked into the mirror. Her make-up was smeared and the sweater was damp from her tears. She went into the kitchen, her legs shaking and washed her face over the sink. When she was ready, she poured herself a cup of coffee into a mug.

"Hello darling, I am back!" Lorelai winced. She hadn't heard Chris come home. How should she react? She heard his steps and saw him come into the kitchen. He came to her and tried to give her a kiss, but she moved her face away. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
"What's going on? Have you been crying?" he asked if nothing had happened.  
"No, everything is okay."  
"That's good. How was your day?"  
"Quite good and yours?"  
"I can't grumble." _Where the hell had he been?_ He came nearer. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lorelai was at the end of her tether. It was unbearable for her. She started drumming on his chest with her fists.  
"You damn bastard! How long have you been cheating me? Is she good?" Scared, Chris made a few steps backwards.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"How long have you been seeing her? Why are you hurting me so much? Am I not enough for you? You say you love me! Why do you do this?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about to be honest."  
"Why are you lying to me? Why are you doing that?" She felt more tears coming into her eyes again, but she tried to hold them back. Not in front of him. _I don't give him this satisfaction._

"Why are you playing with my heart and with my feelings?"  
"How often do I have to tell you? I don't know what you're talking about", he interrupted her. Lorelai laughed.  
"You don't know what I'm talking about?" She cleared her throat and looked into his face. "Hello my name is Barbara and I'd like to speak with my boyfriend Christopher", she said in a fluting voice. His face turned white.  
"I can explain it. It's not how you think it is..."  
"Well, what would you think? Come to speak of it. Am I a good housekeeper? Are you pleased?" During these words she took hold of the coffee cup behind her and threw it at him. The cup was smashed to pieces. Christopher jumped one meter behind. "Sorry..." A plate and a glass followed the cup.

"Lor calm down! We can solve it!"  
"Did you say 'solve'? No, forget it! Beat it! Get out of my life! I never want to see you again!" She ran into the hall, took the car key and left the house. Chris ran after her.  
"Where are you going?" She didn't answer. When she arrived at the car she felt safer. She didn't know where to go. She just knew she wanted to go away. Chris shouted something but she didn't hear it anymore, when she started the engine and left their house in Hartford.


End file.
